1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a head tracking system for determining a head position of a user and to a sound system for generating a virtual surround sound for the user using the head tracking system.
2. Related Art
Head tracking systems detect different types of movements of the head. By way of example, a head tracking system may detect a turning of the head around the longitudinal axis of the head, i.e. in a horizontal plane of the head.